


Tiffany

by mchoule



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, vampire, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: New vampire Tiffany takes matter into her own hands.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tiffany

Tiffany wasn't much of a church girl even when she was alive. She had enough of her father and then her husband; she didn't need a third crusty old man telling her what was right for her. 

Her father had been the first to die; he'd been grey and sick and even in her life state she could have taken him out. Her husband had been next. 

_Oh, the look on his face!_

She'd rolled on top of him suddenly, moving his body as if it was a pillow. Horror creeping as her lips curled on sharp teeth. The yellow of her eyes had reflected in the dark abyss of his. She'd curled her fingers like claws around his neck and licked the first drop of blood, savouring the salty and metallic taste of blood and sweat. 

She lit a votive candle to the memory of his body shaking in her arms as she drained him, to the whimpers and the trickling sound of his beating heart resonated until silence filled the room then walked over the bleeding priest on her way out to freedom. 

She had needed them to see her for what she really was. 

_Strong. Dangerous. Powerful._


End file.
